Dream come true
by Mitsui-senpai'sgirlfrnd
Summary: Ruhana tribute ..on New Years day ....one shot !


Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk ...but i want to ......But I don't own it and I make no profit from writing this story!!!

~ One Shot

Dream Come True

I must be the world most miserable man, Ayako decided to throw a Happy Birthday Kaeda / Happy New Year party and i have to go but the only problem is that she with be there too and I will the only one without a date. Ryota is going with Ayako, he finally came up with the courage to ask her out and I was sure somebody in heaven liked him coz she said yes. Michy will be coming with his Hot Shot Hentai boyfriend Akira Sendo, nobody really knows how they got together and I for one really don't want to find out, Gori is coming with the captain of the girls basketball team, who also happens to the hottest girl in school, I seriously don't know what she see in him, talk about Beauty and the beast, their love story is long and complicated that it sounds like something out of soap opera. Finally there is Kaeda Rukawa , Kaeda even the sound of his can make my heart beat so fast that I feel it will burst, that Baka Kitsune is coming to the party with his – his – his - girl friend, when I met her , to tell you the truth I thought I was in love but who knew that I was sadly mistaken , Cupid could be so heartless sometimes, after being rejected by 50 girls and I finally believed that i found love in the heart of a cute , kind hearted, warm , loving brunette named Haruko Akagi , but how I was mistaken when i thought it was she that i loved, when in fact she and I were in love the same person , Kaeda Rukawa .

I remember how I fell in love, it's kind of funny how all you want can be right in front of you and you can't have it. My loves story is such a cliché, it been written by million authors, sung by another million singers, there are two only differences

1# it's not a boy girl love story, it's a twisted Boy and boy love story

2# it doesn't have a happy ending

I remember it like it happened yesterday

The crazy loud mouth girl, but in my case crazy loud mouth boy falls in love with schools cool, cute, super star Basketball player.

_It was six o clock in the morning , I woke up early in the morning for the first time in my life, for some strange reason I wasn't able to fall asleep, since I lived alone I didn't think anyone would mind if I went for a jog, well basically because I didn't have anything better to do. I put my sweat shirt and track pant on, took my iPod and set off on my morning jog. I ran pas t a basketball court that is about two blocks near my house, but unlike usual it wasn't silent I heard the sound of the ball on the concrete basket ball court. I decided to check who it was and to my surprise it was none other than the super rookie Kaeda Rukawa. I felt my blood boil in anger it was the man Haruko like, I felt like punching him till he couldn't stand it anymore but that was until I saw him dribbling the ball and running towards the Hoop and then with the ball in both his hands he shoved it inside the ring and then slowly lowered himself down and then I heard Haruko and how she explained what a slam Dunk but that didn't compare to how I understood when I saw him Slam dunk, I felt with that dunk he took my heart and from then on no matter how many girls asked me out because of the popularity I gained because of Basketball, I knew I could never fight the feeling I had for Kaeda. _

Hey I feel wet I wonder why? I look up and see the dark clouds; I guess that's why, it raining. I sometime feel like am the ground, and basketball is the clouds. I have been lonely since as long as I can remember and to me Kaeda is the sky. The clouds are always in the sky floating and shedding rain and even though the sky and the ground are separated when the clouds shed rain, the ground and sky meet, even if it is for a brief moment they meet. When Kaeda plays basketball he and I connect and I don't feel lonely anymore and even if it was for a brief second I feel happy and that all want.

Kami- sama I have never asked you for anything until now all I want is that Kitsune

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x

~ At the party

Its half an hour to the New Year and my Birthday, everything is nice everyone is talking to each other and staying away from me. Haruko is here with me, she seems very happy but my Dou'ahou is silent and his smile looks so strained. It hurts me to see him this way, I want to go up to him and ask him what's wrong and hold him in my arms but I know that it's impossible. I'm here with her but my heart so wants to be there with him.

The party is so nice Ayako really knows how to plan a grand celebration, but why on earth am I not happy. I'm faking a smile so no one will notice and every time I see him with her, I feel my heart is going to break, I want to burst out in tears but if I do that I will ruin the party for everyone. Why does everything have to be this complicated.

Well I need a breath of fresh air so I am going to the balcony and at the same time I won't see him.

The air is so cold it feels so good against my skin and sky is full of stars, I feel my lips curve in to small smile.

"Dou'ahou" I hear his voice behind me, my heart skips s beat

"What are you doing outside, Kitsune" I ask hoping to hear his voice

"I could ask you the same question" I was surprised by the proper answer

"I just wanted to be alone and now you answer my question"

"I came here to see you" I was taken aback by his answer, I just need to know why

"Why would you want to do that?"

_I smirked at my darling Red heads question and I waited all year to answer that question and suddenly at the background I hear the new Years count down_

#5

_I close the distance between us_

#4

_I slip my had around his waist_

#3

_I lift his chin up_

#2

"_This is why"_

#1

_I put my lip on his and then kissed him_

_I felt his body tighten up at first and then he loosened up and that was the best Birthday of my life!!!!_

_Ciao_

_Authors note – I hope you liked it …. I'm sorry about the bad kissing scene … its just that I've never kissed anyone and here it is my attempt at a Ruhana love story _

_Leave comments!!!!_


End file.
